vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilithmon
Summary Laylamon, known as Lilithmon in the Japanese version, is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords." She is believed to be the corrupted form on an Ophanimon who became known as the "Goddess of Darkness" by offering generosity towards vice. In the Digimon Fusion series, Laylamon is a member of the Bagra Army who is capricious and cruel and uses any means to achieve her goals. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A | Unknown | Unknown | At least 3-A, likely High 3-A | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Lilithmon/Laylamon Origin: (Digimon Fusion) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-type Demon Lord Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8) (It was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control, Magic, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Berserk Mode, Aura, Summoning Material Entities, Can create Black Holes | Nigh Omnipresence in her True Form Attack Potency: Universe level (Can easily overpower AxeKnightmon, Bagramon's sworn brother, has destroyed entire zones by accident) | Unknown | Unknown | At least Universe level, likely High Universe level (As a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords, she should be comparable to Barbamon and Beelzemon, the former of which commands the Dark Area and the latter traded blows with Megidramon. Should be roughly as powerful as the likes of Magnamon and Gallantmon) | Multiverse level+ (Able to fight foes such as Alphamon, Omegamon and Takumi) | At least Multiverse level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined), Nazar Nail and Phantom Pain ignore conventional durability Speed: FTL | FTL (Can keep up with Shoutmon X7) | Unknown | FTL (Should be as fast as Beelzemon) | Infinite (Comparable to the Royal Knights, Fought Takumi's team) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Spread her presence across the Digital World multiverse, which is infinite) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown | Unknown | Possibly Class P+ via power-scaling | Class Z (Should be in the same league as Minervamon, Marsmon and Vulcanusmon) | Unknown Striking Strength: Universe level in Manga (Can damage AxeKnightmon) | Unknown | Unknown | At least Universal, likely High Universal | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level (easily staved off blows from AxeKnightmon) | At least Universe level (Can resist the combined attacks of OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon) | Unknown | At least Universe level, likely High Universe level (Comparable to the rest of the Seven Great Demon Lords) | Multiverse level+ (Tanked enemies of this level, such as Takumi, Omegamon and Alphamon) | At least Multiverse level+ (Is infinitely superior to an infinite number of lesser versions of herself, including her Cyber Sleuth incarnation) Stamina: Tires after a tremendous effort (Jupiter Zone assault) | Vasty Superhuman for most incarnations. Range: Human melee range normally, several dozen meters with special attacks. Multiversal+ for her true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) Standard Equipment: The demonic Nazar Nail on her right arm corrodes everything she touches (Reapmon is fatally wounded by her attack) Intelligence: As the Demon Lord representing Lust, Lilithmon can be cold, calculating, and manipulative, as showcased when she created illusions with the Ice Mirror to trick Akari Hinomoto into stealing Lake Zone's Code Crown. She is also responsible for manipulating the presidential election of Sky Zone by sending a spy (Lucemon) in order to take the Zone's Code Crown. However, she is prone to explosive emotional outbursts when her plans begin to fail, and will violently lash out at those who dare to spite her. Weaknesses: Has a tendency to act on impulse, rampant Limerence (Beelzemon in the Anime/Bagramon in the Manga) Feats: Can travel freely between Zones. Can control at will powerful Digimon such as Daipenmon, Machinedramon or Arkadimon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Phantom Pain: Curses the opponent to death with a sigh of darkness. * Nazar Nail: Uses the claws on her right hand to corrode anything they touch. * Evil Sigh: Blows a dark breath upon the enemy. * Darkness Love: Fires off a lustful aura with heart shape to disrupt the enemy's mind. * Empress Emblaze: Summons an eldritch, hand-shaped monstrosity which annihilates the opponent. Key: Base | Combined Lilithmon | Evilbeast Lilithmon | Official Databook | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Gallery File:Lilithmon xw 14.png File:Lilithmon xw 16.png File:Lilithmon xw 48.png File:Lilithmon bandai alternate.jpg File:Lilithmon manga.jpg Trivia *As one of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lilithmon represents the Sin of Lust. *Lilithmon survived for 48 episodes in Digimon Fusion, making her the second-longest living villain in Digimon anime history. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Succubi Category:Game Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Demons Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Monsters Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Toei Animation Category:Magic Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Seduction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2